1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera accessory mount and a camera body mount adopting a bayonet structure, via which a camera accessory and a camera body can be detachably engaged with each other, and a camera accessory and a camera body with the mounts installed thereat.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera accessory, such as an exchangeable lens, and a camera body assuming structures that allow them to be detachably engaged with each other via a mount system adopting a bayonet structure are known in the related art. Such camera accessory and camera body are allowed to engage with each other only if the camera accessory mount is inserted through the camera body mount at the correct interlock phase. In the camera system disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-70712, for instance, at least one of the three tabs at the camera accessory mount will contact one of the three tabs at the camera body mount and thus, the camera accessory and the camera body will not be able to engage with each other even if the user attempts to insert the camera accessory mount through the camera body mount at any phase other than the correct interlock phase.